


Slowly and Gently

by kizi1999



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hardcore, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizi1999/pseuds/kizi1999
Summary: Sumo brought a cheap package from a Love Hotel, hiding it from friends by saying he's going on a date as Clarence wanted his friends to hang out with him after school.If you realized it, I'm bad at summary.





	Slowly and Gently

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr for shipping these two.

"Alright... This is it..." The tanned teenager look at his mobile phone as he was waiting for someone and clenched his hand. "Today is the day..."

_-2 HOURS EARLIER-_

The trio was sitting at their own seats, waiting for the last bell to ring. Sumo yawned loudly as he was waiting for the last 5 minutes to passed by when suddenly, his chubby friend elbowed him.

"Hey Sumo." Clarance whispered and called the blond kid's name. Sumo turned his head, resting his chin on his palm, "Yeah?"

"How about we hang out at my house after school?" The pink boy said as he's suggesting his idea. "I have some pop tarts!" Clarance added, trying to convice his friend.

That's not a bad idea for Sumo. As soon as Sumo opened his mouth, his phone buzzed. "Um, one sec..." He dug out his mobile from his pocket and slide his screen to see the message that he received.

Clarence lean closer to Sumo, "So, who is it?" He asked. The rough boy look at his best friend and smiled nervously like he was hiding something from Clarence, "It's my mom... She couldn't pick me today." He lied.

"That's so sad! You can ride with us-!"

"It's okay Clarence, I'm fine."

The chubby boy didn't want to pushed or forced his friend, "Okay then, you're still coming right?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Um... I can't make it for today." Sumo shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry bro..." He apologized. "Huh? Why not?" Clarence asked another question, making his friend nervously or rather badly lied again.

The taller kid crack a smile, "Cus' I've got a date..?" After giving Clarence his answer, another boy decided to join in. "Pfft- You? A date?" Jeffrey, the 'smartest' of the trio mockingly laughed.

"Sumo please, you may have the 'good' looks..." Jeff paused as he bent his index and middle finger at the 'good' part as a sarcasm, "But no women would fall for your unpleasant behavivor." He continued.

"Maybe not women..." Sumo replied, then the bell rung. "But maybe a man such as yourself." He teased, making Jeff both for being mad and embarrassed at the same time. "Excuse me!?"

As they stepped out from the classroom, "Hey Jeffrey, wanna hang out at my place right now?" Clarence asked his another best friend the same question.

"Gosh darn it... Sorry Clarence but I have to work today and I can't be late for my first day."

"Whhaaatt? Sounds boring..."

After Jeff politely push the invation, something came pop into Sumo's mind. "Since when you're working? He haven't told us anything about it." The tanned teen said, and it caught Clarence's attention too. "Yeah, where do you work?"

"It's more like a part-time job... I'm just going to work there as a trainee at the toy shop." The block smiled weakly at his friends and without wasting more time, "Well, see you guys later then!" Jeff made a quick exit by waving his hand at the two boys as a good bye.

"Huh... That's weird..." Clarence tilted his head as a sign of confusion. "You can say that again." Sumo agreed. "I mean, he usually going to make it big and saying that he's the first one to get a job."

A few chats before Mary came to fetch her son is enough of the both of the boys to spent some time together. And it's have began.

Sumo took his phone out again and read the message.

* * *

 

"Dear Mr. Sumowski, thank you so much for purchase The Bronze Zone. We are truly appreciate your wise decision and we'll give you our 'fresh subject' for you. We'll be waiting for you at three 'o clock in the evening.

-Love 'n' Go."  **(A/N: Wow, what a creative name for a hotel.) __**

* * *

 

The tanned teen couldn't believed that he just read the message. "Holy shit... O-okay, calm down.." He breathe in, then out.

Usually, he would passed through the bushes and went straight to his family's trailer. But this time, he went to the city for his 'pleasure'.

"Hey ma. I won't be home until late evening."

"Huh? Where you're going then?"

"To the city, Ms. Applegate made us to do some research on the enviroment in the city."

"Who's with you?"

"Clarence and Jeff, the same ol' gang."

Hearing his best friends's names made Sumo's mother less worried about her son's safety and Sumo instant 'Okay' from his mother too before she hung up the family's phone.

Lying to his mother does made him feel guilty, especially just for having sex at a cheap motel... But he can't blame himself for being like that.

After making a few turns in the city, the boy have finally arrived at the Love Motel.

It wasn't the best motel, but Sumo have to admit. The service is way more better Joshua's edgy atitude. "Oh, welcome!" A rather middle aged lady greet Sumo. "You must be the Sumowksi dude. Am I correct?"

"Umm... Yes ma'am." Sumo nervously answered her question, leaving his sweats to rolling down on his skin. "Oh, you're soooo lucky to get this cutie!" The lady giggled as she gave Sumo the customer's book, but when the teenager wanted to signed in his name, the lady quickly stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa..." She stopped and making the boy confused. "What's wrong?" The tanned teen asked bluntly.

The lady showed him the names of the customers. "Most of these dude put their fake names just to be safe, I'm just wondering if you thought to that too."

Sumo just rolled his eyes and wrote Copernicus as his name and gave the book back.

"Good choice."

That's the only sentence Sumo could remember before he received the keys to his room.

As he entered the Bronze room, it was a heaven for him. A king sized bed for himself, there's a clean shower (with some lubes at the side), it was like a normal hotel room. "Dayyum... This rocks..." Sumo excitedly bounced on the bed.

_TING-TONG_

"Wha-?" Sumo quickly rose his body and took his phone out again to look at the time, it's two fifty-four. "This gal must be very punctual person." He thought, it was six minutes more earlier.

"Alright... This is it..." The tanned teenager look at his mobile phone as he was waiting for someone and clenched his hand. "Today is the day..."

_-PRESENT TIME-_

Sumo quickly walked towards the door and open it, "N-nice to meet ya-" He's trying to be polite as he look at the ground, probably shy.

"SU-S-SUMO!?"

The blond boy rose his head and look at the person's eyes. It was a familiar brown eyes, "J-JEFF!?" Sumo literally jumped back as he saw one of his best friends at the motel, especially seeing Jeff in nothing except a white shirt.

"W-what are you d-doing here!?" Sumo asked the brainiac, took a step aside for Jeffrey to enter the room. "I thought you're working, like how you said at school."

"Whoa, you're asking me?" Jeff started to narrowed his eyes, "You said you're going to a 'date' after school! What happen to that!?" He's starting to make an arguement when Jeff clenched both of his hands.

Sumo just rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed. "Whatever, still can't believe that I would ended up meeting you here." He fold his arms and placed it under his head.

Jeff just quietly sat at the corner of the bed, "Geez, I regret for taking this job..."

As the two of them awkwardly silent for a solid two minutes, "Wait, what are you wearing?" Sumo finally said or asked something, it made Jeff jolted a bit. "H-huh? This?" Jeff tilted his head downward a pick his white shirt.

"Oh, I'm not the one who pick it. You know the lady at the counter?" Jeff just going to continued when he saw Sumo nod his head. "She said my body figure is suitable for being an 'innocent' looking boy." He finished.

The tanned boy crawled closer to his friend, "Does that means you don't have anything on except that over-sized shirt?" He questioned again. Jeff's blush was very visible when he heard the question. "Y-yeah..." He replied, looking away from making an eye contact with Sumo.

As Sumo was already stood behind Jeff's back, he noticed that both of the block's hand were placed in between his legs. "Dude, why you're covering it?" Sumo shamelessy asked another question to his friend.

"W-wha!.. Huh?" Jeff stuttered when Sumo's large hand managed to pull Jeff's hands and exposed his junk.

"Wow, I didn't know you got yourself an erection." Sumo said as he making his move towards the penis. "H-HEY! WHAT AR-!" Jeff stopped rambling as he felt the slight touches from his friend.

"A-aaahh~" The smaller boy moaned. When Sumo look at his friend, Jeff's face was blushed pure red. Light touches from his fingertips sent shivered up Jeff's spine and fueling his hardening cock.

"Man, it's just a light touch..." Sumo thought while watching Jeff's flustered face. To be honest, it was sexy for him... Too sexy. "D-damn.." Sumo whispered softly in the brown haired boy's ears, "Didn't know that you're pretty sensitive."

Jeff's eyes were half opened and Sumo could tell that he's actually draining Jeff's energy. "S-shut up.." Jeff look away, making Sumo wanted to teased more when he slide his fingertip from down to the tip. "Ngh! Ha... Ha..." Jeff leaked out his voice.

The tanned teen continue to stroking it and use his another hand to touched the tip of the head. "W-Wait! I-I-!" Jeff's nervous stutters stopped as he released his milky cum into his friend's hand. "That quick?" Jeff thought and look at Sumo, hoping that he wouldn't mockingly teased him afterwards.

The block quickly leapt back when Sumo moved a bit. "J-Jeff..." Sumo calls made Jeff twitched, "W-what?" Jeff look at his best friend, covering him cock with his shirt again.

"You're pretty cute back then." Sumo smiled as he look at Jeff. "That's not bad for a trainee like you." He praised.

Jeff tried as best as he could to hide his blush when he heard Sumo's compliment. "W-what you mean CUTE!?" Jeff puffed his cheeks, "I-I just c-ca-came... into your hand!"

As Jeff mentioned about it, Sumo look at his hand. The block didn't say much as he flooded Sumo's hand with his cum. It caught Sumo by surprise, then he chuckled. "Haha, you're a quick one." He teased, then he continue. "But what are going to do now?"

The block gave him a confuse look, "I don't know, you're the one who bought this package." But before his continue, he turned away like he was embarrassed. "S-so th-that... You can 'p-play' with me..."

Saying like that made Sumo turned on, "O-oh... Right." The tanned tone boy rubbed the back of his head, looking at his erection. "Shit..." He said, but something came into his mind.

"Yo Jeff, could you lend me a hand?" The blond called his friend, the clueless smaller boy just obeyed him and crawled closer. "What is it now?"

Sumo raised an eyebrow, apparently his friend didn't notice how excited he made him. The taller boy just pointed at his crotch, rubbing itself against the black jeans. Jeff look down and abruptly look back up, his face red like a rose.

"I-I didn't expect to go all the way through but I think…" Jeff looked away, "I think I can still help you with that..."

Once Sumo was laid out before him, Jeff took a few moments to just stare at him. Not just Sumo's cock, but all of him. "Dude, what's the hold up?" Sumo asked, such a turn-off.

"I'm um... I h-haven't d-done anything like this before..." Jeff shyly admitted. To be honest, Sumo can't blame him too. Jeff was a clean freak, a mama's boy and probably the most immature among his friends for throwing his tantrums if something wasn't going his way.

As Jeff making his way towards the dick, he placed his little finger on it and started to stroked it. "O-okay... I-I.." Jeff look at his friend, who seems to be bored with his handjob.

"I-... I'm bad at this, aren't I?"

"Oh you figured it out?"

Sumo's words made Jeff mad at him, "Well a little small encouragement would help!" The boy nearly yelled at Sumo. "Geez, how did you masturbate anyway? It's really bad!" Sumo replied.

While Sumo kept on complaining how Jeff was on his job like an old man, Jeff looked at where his fingers barely met around the cock, he started to once again imagine what it would feel like to have Sumo inside his mouth. The brown eyes boy decided to lean closer, just to get a better look, he told himself. Once his lips were only a few inches away from his best friend's junk he figured he was close enough, but he didn't move away. Instead he blew on it and watched as it jumped in response.

"Dude, don't just look at it. Put it in your mouth already." Jeff leapt back at the sound of Sumo's voice.

Jeffrey couldn't believe what he was hearing. After glancing between Sumo and his erection several times, "How the hell should I started this..." Jeff tilted his head up and asked his friend.

"Why don't you lick it first?" Sumo suggested after awhile of watching Jeff just kneel there and stare at his dick.

"I-I don't can do this..." Jeff started to bail and it wasn't made Sumo very pleased about it too. The tanned teen reached out for a remote control and pressed the buttons on it.

At first, Jeff wasn't really understand what his friend was trying to do. Suddenly an image of a woman sucking a huge thick dick appear on the screen on a flat screen TV. "Hey, why don't you try to replicate what that chick do?" He suggested as he pointed his index finger.

"I guess... I should give it a try..." Jeff swallowed his saliva as he was told and stuck out his tongue and ran just the tip up the side of Sumo's length.

"W-whoa..." Sumo amazed with Jeffrey's skills, "T-that's it..." He said as Jeff placed his mouth at the tip of the head.

The block kept on swirling his tongue around the head of the dick, then he pull his mouth away to watched the porno. "She went back to lick it huh..." He thought and stuck his tongue out again.

"Shit!" Sumo cursed as he look at Jeff, he's continue to suck and stroked his dick. "Fuck, when you're so good at this Jeff?" The tanned teen thought, he could felt his saliva started to escape from his mouth.

He reached out for Jeff's fluffy hair and rubbed it. "You're really good at this Jeff, it matches with your sexy looks." Sumo compliment his best friend and leaving Jeff to be stunned with his charming smile. "G-geez, it's just my job..." Jeffrey softly whispered to himself.

Sumo continued to moan out above him as he bucked his hips and began fucking Jeff's mouth. "Fuck I'm gonna–" Sumo didn't finish his sentence before his pulled his dick away from Jeff and let his desires go. It caught Jeff by surprise as Sumo's cum hit him in the face.

"Oh shit! Jeff, I'm so sorry about that!" Sumo quickly apologized as he knew that Jeff was easily triggered with those 'dirty' subtances. "Y-you're just so good at it and-..." He stopped talking when Jeff look at his eyes with an innocent expression, his face was covered with his cum.

Jeff noticed that a slight blush across his best friend's face. "S-Sumo you're okay?" He slowly tugged Sumo's shirt, noticed that his friend wasn't listening to him. "Let's get you clean, kay?" Sumo said, a smile crack on his face as he placed his shoulder around Jeff.

The both of the boys went to the washroom. Sumo still had Jeff's cum on his hand, "Did I touched his head with this hand..." He thought while washing it off. "Come here Jeff, let me fix you up." Sumo called his friend, letting the water flow on the wet towel.

As Sumo rubbed the white towel on Jeff's face, "Sumo, I'm capable to take care of myself." He whined but still letting his friend touched his cheeks.

"Nah, you got something on your hair too." Sumo continue to rubbed the towel on Jeff's hair, as the two boys stayed completely still in silence. "So... Are we done for today?" Sumo asked the trainee. Jeff tilted his head upwards to look at his friend, "We have another forty minutes..." He paused for a while, "It's up to you whether you want to go home or c-continue..." Jeff finished.

"Fuck that." Sumo thought as he leading Jeff out from the bathroom, he kept looking around at the room as it was a normal hotel room.

Sumo look at the table and saw a booklet. "Hmm? What's it?" He pick it up and began to read it, then a smile appear on his face. "Yo Jeff, how about this?" He walked towards the boy and handed the booklet over.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Jeff said it in disgust after a few glances, "I-I have NEVER, EVER put an-anything in there..."

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Sumo tried to coax Jeff while waving the booklet in front of him. "There's nothing to be nervous about, I'll show you how's it done."

X~x~X

When the 'thing' have finally arrived at their room, Sumo eagerly open the box and took it out. "Now this is what I called a sex machine!" He said it with full of confidence and showed Jeff the dildo.

The block just sat on the bed, looking all nervous as he was the electronic sex toy. "Now, all you need to do is put this thing inside and-.." Sumo's word trailed off when Jeffrey started to get lost in his thought. "Wait... I mean..." He interrupt his friend's explaination.

"What's wrong?" Sumo asked his friend in concern, he didn't want to forcing Jeff to do all this if he wasn't uncomfortable with it. "You don't have do it you know." He placed the lube beside him.

"No... It's just..." Jeff look at his hands, which covering his crotch. "D-does it hurt?"

As soon as the block finished, Sumo swore he could burst out laughing at his friend's reaction but that would be just rude. "I guess it just felt like you're pooping."

"Gross..."

"Too bad for you."

"And how do you insert it?" Jeff asked another question while looking at the dildo. The blond kid didn't know to answer that question to be honest. "Um... Why don't you come here for a sec?" Sumo called, patting the matteress in between his legs.

Sumo spread his legs for Jeff to kneel in front of him. The brown haired boy obeyed his friend and do as he says, "O-okay... Now what?"

"Well, you might wanna hold me tight." Sumo said, without waiting for his friend's response, his hand was groping Jeff's butt, "H-hey!" And after he gave Jeff a nice squeeze, the smaller boy moaned softly, it honestly caught Sumo by surprise when Jeff hold his shoulders and already panting.

"Hold it, we haven't make any progress yet." Sumo chuckled, making his friend a bit embarrassed as he covered his mouth with his small hands. Sumo gently pressed his index finger up against Jeff's puckered entrance and shove it inside. He was clenching around Sumo's finger and all the tanned boy could think about is being inside of his friend. "Oh snap... I-it feels so good..."

"A-aah..." Jeffrey moaned, Sumo's movements quicken and far too quickly he added the second finger, by now Jeff was groaning in pleasure as he dugged his fingers in Sumo's jacket.

Sumo wanted to look at Jeff's face but the block burried it on Sumo's chest. "Um.. Hey Jeff-!" Sumo swallowed his saliva when he saw Jeff's face, it was flustered red and Sumo could see his sweats rolling down on his cheeks. "Yeah...?" He weakly replied in a soft voice.

"Do... You want to continue?" Sumo asked, showing Jeff the dildo with his other hand. At first Jeff didn't want it, Sumo's fingers are amazing enough already but Sumo did paid for him. Jeffrey nodded slowly, he rose his body which is not good for Sumo. Jeff have been so sweaty that his white shirt was wet, revealing his smooth chest.

"Okay... Let me do this." The tanned blond gently scissored his finger as if was a way to hid his red face. Sumo did added a little layer of lube at his fingers so that Jeff doesn't feel any pain while he's pushing the dildo inside.

To be honest, Jeff still scared of the dildo. He whined and squirmed as he saw the vibrator was about to invading him, the block's thighs are shaking and a high-pitched squeal escaping throughout his open jaw.

Sumo slowly pushed the vibrator into his friend's ass. "You're okay ther buddy?" he teased, rotating the vibrator slightly inside of him. Jeffrey groaned and pressed his hips back against the invasion, "L-let's just g-get over it..." He sniffed.

"I-Is it hurting you?" The darker teen asked, he's starting to panic.

"N-not really... A little nervous though." Jeff replied.

Sumo just nodded, he switch it on and set the remote of the dildo at the first stage. "Ah!" Jeff gave a small twitch. "Hey... Seriously, are you okay with this?" The tanned boy asked again, he seems to be worried about Jeffrey.

"This is n-nothing..." Jeff acted to be confident for not letting his best friend down. "Just set it up again..." He ordered.

When Sumo pushed the switch to be on the second stage, Jeff pull himself away from Sumo so that he could see his flustered face. "Nngh!" Jeff panted, he squeezed his hand harder onto Sumo's jacket, making the taller boy wondered if Jeff was going to rip it if he kept doing that.

"Hey Jeff, your dick is started to harden itself against my jacket." Sumo kept his cool off, he didn't want to talk dirty to Jeff as this is his friend's first time... Well, not really though. "S-shut it... I just want this to o-over quickly..." Jeff whimpered.

The block rest his head on Sumo's shoulder as his friend switched the vibrator's level up to the third stage. "Uwaah~!" Jeff's voice of pleasure finally leaked.

"Ryyaan..."

Sumo look at his friend with his eyes wide open, he didn't expecting Jeff to moan his name and it's causing him to be more honier.

"It feels so good R-Ryan~"

While Jeffrey continued to moan his name, Sumo was barely controlled himself from attacking his friend until Jeff pushed him away. Sumo saw Jeff's natural blushed face as the block was trying to covering it with his hands. "S-shit! Did I just moaned his name!?"

Jeff pull his courage to look at Sumo, who was caight by surprise along with him.

"We... Can stop here if you're uncomfortable already." Jeff said, he had his sadness on his brown eyes. But his friend knew him too well, he just embarrassed that he called his name in that position.

"Man, fuck that!" Sumo laughed afterwards, "You're damn sexy when you called my name!" He said without any regrets or hesitants.

Jeff had enough of surprises for today, "W-WHAT!?" He grabbed Sumo's shoulder again, "D-don't you feel disgusted when your friend moaning your name?" He questioned in disbelief.

"It was rather hot." Sumo plainly shrugged.

"B-but I-! Aaah~" Jeff let go another moan, he just remembered that the dildo was still stuck in his ass.

Sumo gently placed his hands on Jeff's back and hugged him. "It's just me, okay? There's nothing to be worried about." He coaxed his friend in the most charming voice that Jeff have ever heard. "Come on, let's finish this round."

Hearing that does made Jeff calm down. Sumo just sighed when he switched the remote to max and threw it beside him.

As he hugged Jeffrey, the smaller boy squeaked when the vibrator quickly buzzed in him. "R-Ryan! Hold me..." He whined, leaving Sumo to smiled at him, thinking how cute his friend was, "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." Sumo brushed Jeff's fluffy hair.

Jeff softly bit his friend's jacket to keep his moans swallowed down, Sumo wasn't really happy about it but he got an idea. "Come on Jeff, leak out your sweet moans." The tanned tone boy used his hand to stroke his friend's erection and another to lightly touched his balls. "Hangh!" Jeff screamed, his eyes were tightly shut.

"Aahh~ Ryannn~" Jeff moaned as loud as he could, "I-I-I'm going crazy!" He look at Sumo and ignored the string of his saliva that connected to the jacket. Sumo just gave him a crooked smile, "Man you're so cute- Hmm!"

The words were cut off as Jeffrey suddenly gave him a simple kiss.

Sumo's eyes were wide opened as he blushed rapidly. Jeff's eyes were half open when he pulled his lips away from the tanned boy, leaving him to be confused all alone.

"Um.. You... Jeff..." Sumo was trying to built a sentence but he's too speechless with Jeff's kiss. The block headed kid dropped himself onto the bed and passed out.

"W-wait!? Jeff?" Sumo called, his friend only replied with a snore. The taller teen shook his head and face plamed, "I guess this round just ended huh?"

X~x~X

The sky was orange when Jeff finally woke up. "Where am I?" He asked himself, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Oh, you're awake?" Sumo took a small glance to look at his friend. Apparently, Jeff just realized that Sumo gave him a piggy back ride when he's unconscious. "You're feeling okay there buddy?"

"O-oh... Uh, I guess..." Jeff wrapped his arms around Sumo's shoulders. "It's still painful though at the place where you're touching me..." Jeff burried his head on the hoodie.

At first Sumo was confused his Jeffrey's statements but as soon as he realized where's his hands were, "O-oh..." Sumo could feel the heat started to rose on his cheek. "Your ass is nicely shaped though."

"S-shut it! What happen after I passed out!?" Jeff questioned the taller teenager.

Sumo tilted his head to the right, "Well... I told the lady that you don't wanna work there." As he started to explain everything, Jeff interrupted. "Huh? You told her that I'm quit?"

"Yeaahh... Sorry about that..."

"But... Why?"

Sumo took a deep breath before he could gave Jeff a response. "Um.. I just said to her that you don't want to continue and wasn't ready for it." He paused for the while, Jeff only could listen to him. "Well, he's not wrong though..." He thought.

"I-I also told her that..." Sumo took another glance and look at his friend, "I... Don't want anyone else to touch you..."

"O-oh... I see..." Jeff had a slight blush on his face after hearing that and for some reason, he was very happy to heard that too.

While Sumo left alone with his thoughts. "This is bad! W-what should I do!? How should I act! There's so much things happen today!" The questions kept on spinning around him as his chill face showed the opposite. "Jeff and I k-kissed! His lips were so soft and sweet, but leave that aside! Why does he kissed me!?"

"What does it means? Does he feel something for me!? As if he l-likes me!?" Sumo started to crack of smile of nervousness, "Does he likes me in the 'LOVE' way!? I want to know!"

Meanwhile, the boy on his back touched his own lips gently. "If I remember it correctly..."

"I get the feeling that I kissed Sumo in the heat of the moment! W-wait, it actually happened isn't it!?" Jeff's cheeks became rosy as he remembered the incident. "I just stole my own first kiss unconciously!"

Jeff took a small peek and look at Sumo's relaxed expression. "But he doesn't say anything about the kiss. Plus, he doesn't seem to be disgusted by it too..." Jeff thought while being fooled by Sumo's facial expression.

Jeff clenched his shirt, where his heart's beat. "My feelings towards you just so complicated Sumo..." He thought, burried his own face. "Why did I kissed you if it's making my heart aches?"

"My heart beating so fast just by thinking about you." The two boys shared the same thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Still blaming Tumblr.


End file.
